30 days
by Megan Lyn
Summary: Rose and Dimitri were high school sweethearts who married young. Now he wants a divorce. She has one request for him before she signs the papers. Every morning for a month he must carry her from their bedroom to the front door. Short drabble story
1. Chapter 1

30 days-

I bit my bottom lip as tears pricked my eyes, trying to escape and make the journey down my flushed cheeks. "You can't do this anymore." I repeated as I shook my head, looking down at the floor. I wasn't able to look into his eyes; knowing that they would mirror the pain in mine.

"I want a divorce." His voice was soft but firm. After a moment of silence, I was finally able to look up at him; captivated by the warm eyes that made me fall in love with him long ago.

Dimitri and I had been high school sweethearts. We had met our sophomore year when I transferred to his school, and he helped me around my first day. I fell for him instantly.

Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I knew this day was coming. Late nights at the office. Midnight phone calls. Sleeping in separate rooms. He always smelled of lavender.

"Do you remember our wedding night?"

Pain flared in his eyes as I asked the question, "Rose don't-"

I cut him off, "Do you remember how you carried me in your arms across the threshold of the hotel room door?" Slowly he nodded, and I continued on, "I'll sign the papers if every morning for a month, you carry me from _our _bedroom to the front door."

His eyes searched my tear stained face and finally he nodded; agreeing to my strange request.

**So tell me what you all think; this story will be comprised of maybe 10-15 chapters, all very short. Review(:**


	2. Day 1

30 days-

**Day 1**

The first day was awkward for both of us. We were unsure of our movements and stumbled from our room to the sitting room, and down the hall.

This was the first time in almost six months that Dimitri had touched me, aside from accidental bumps. I let my arms hang loosely around his neck; trying my best not to touch him too much. He held me a bit away from his body and kept his eyes straight ahead.

Once at the door he gently set me down and I picked up my purse from the table that was by the door, pulling out my car keys. I looked up at him, "Will you be home for dinner?" The words were whispered and I didn't even know why I asked; I already knew the answer.

It was always the same. "No. I'll be staying late tonight. Don't wait up for me." _He is staying to be with her…He loves her. _There was a small voice in the back of my head that had been whispering the same thing over and over for some time now. For some reason though; I refused to believe it.

I looked away and let out a small painful sigh, my heart clenching. I nodded and gave him one more glance before slowly walking out of the door.

On the inside I was dying. I yearned for him to hold me close to him and acknowledge me as his wife. No matter his feelings towards me; I would always him.


	3. Day 3

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts, I love you. As some reviewers pointed out, no, this over all plot is not mine. I read something along these lines of Facebook once; but I decided to broaden it and add a lot more details with my own twists.**

30 days-

**Day 3**

"I don't know Liss." I sighed into the phone as I sat on the end of my bed, slowly pulling on my jeans with one hand as the other held the phone. "This is what he wants. I can't force him to love me."

She let out a frustrated groan, "But he does love you; I know he does."

Sweet, sweet Lissa. Always trying to bring out the positives in a horrible situation. "Lissa, he doesn't love me. I've come to terms with that, and so should you," I turned around and rummaged through my dresser drawer, "no matter how much it hurts."

There was a silence on her end of the phone then a small sniffle. "I have to go. Bye." I muttered a goodbye and continued looking for my only pair of black socks only to stumble upon a jewelry box.

It was the box my engagement ring had been in. Looking at the creamy white box I had kept for some many years hurt. I closed my eyes and gently set it back down before opening my eyes again.

I looked down at my ring finger, studying the simple gold band there. I slipped it off and slowly rolled it around in my fingers, engraved on the inside was one simple word.

_Forever._


	4. Day 5

30 days

**Day 5- D p.o.v**

I looked in the mirror as I straightened my tie; it was red with a simple black pattern on it. Rose had gotten it for me for my first day of work since I didn't have one that matched my shirt. It was one of my favorites; but Tasha didn't like it so I didn't wear it as much anymore.

My phone vibrated and I sighed picking it. It was a text from Tasha. **Baby where are you? I miss you.** I rolled my eyes and put my phone in my pocket before walking out to the master bedroom. I stood in the doorway watching Rose as she threw a dress onto the bed. She threw her arms up in frustration and turned to face me.

"None of them fit anymore." She shook her head and walked over to the closet, pulling out a simple red off the shoulder shirt and some black jeans. It was a simple outfit but she still looked beautiful. She always did.

As the past few days had gone by I had noticed that our intimacy had returned slightly, I found myself holding her closer to me; and smiling inwardly at the warmth of her body on mine. Once she was ready I scooped her up in my arms and started walking through the sitting room.

I glanced down and saw her right hand resting on my chest. My eyebrows scrunched together when I saw that her fingers were bare.

She wasn't wearing her wedding ring.

**Hey guys; so I know this chapter wasn't really sad, I just kind of wanted to get a dpov in here. Also, though most religions have the ring on their left hand; Russians have it on their right. **

**Also I tried really hand to find the original story and this is what I found-.**


	5. Day 7

**Hahaha, jeez guys, I'm such an idiot. I forgot FF doesn't let you post links, so here is that link again to the original story thing-** www(dot)snopes(dot)com/glurge/carry(dot)asp

**30 days-**

**Day 7- D POV**

It was just like our wedding day.

Her honey and vanilla perfume surrounded me and I held her small body closer to mine. Her perfume wasn't strong like Tasha's always was; there was just a hint of it.

Her arms were wrapped more securely around my neck and I could feel her fingers cautiously playing with my hair that was tied back. I felt a small smile grace my lips and I set her down at the door. She turned around to face me, looking into my eyes before chuckling.

"Your tie is twisted." She reached up and gently fixed it, folding the collar of my tux back over it once she was finished. Rose ran her hands over my shoulders to flatten out the creases then gave me a small smile before turning around and opening up the door.

"Rose," I said quietly and she turned around, "I'll be home for dinner today." As soon as the words left my mouth her eyes lit up with excitement and her small smiled turned into a full blown grin.

"Really? You'll be home?" So much hope filled her words and I nodded. Furthering her smile. "Okay. I'll have everything ready. It will be perfect." She smiled once more before biding me goodbye and closing the door behind her.

I sighed heavily and leaned back against the door closing my eyes. The emotions that sprang up in her when I told her I would be home for dinner were incredible. How could one person get so excited for such a simple thing?

_You've abandoned her for too long Dimitri _a voice; sounding much like my grandmother, floated through my head.

I pulled out my phone and dialed up a friend of mine, it rang a few times before they picked up, "It's a great day here at Meredith's flowers, and this is Meredith speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey Meredith, It's Dimitri, I'm going to need two dozen red roses for tonight."


	6. Day 7 night

**30 days-**

**Day 7: night**

**RPOV**

He wasn't home yet. I guess it wasn't really a surprise; I had just got my hopes up for nothing. I knew better than to think that he would leave a night with her for a night with me. I sighed, glancing at the clock which blinked 10:02 in red dashed numbers and then at the dinner I had set out on the table.

It was a simple Russian dish; something his mother had taught me how to make when I had first starting dating Dimitri in high school. I pushed my chair back and got up, picking up the wine glasses I had filled and walked into the kitchen. I slowly poured them into the sink before going back to the dining room.

There was no point in holding back my tears, so as I started to clear the table I let them go. I let out a small sob and leaned against the table, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. Just then I heard the door open and the sound of someone taking off their coat and hanging it on the rack.

Footsteps announced their arrival into the dining room and I turned around to see Dimitri, still in his dress pants and shirt; holding a large bundle of white roses. His eyes turned soft as soon as he saw me and he walked forward, setting the roses on the table.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I was held up in traffic and then again at the flower shop." One of his large hands came up to cup my cheek, and his thumb wiped away some of my tears, "Please don't cry Roza." He said softly.

Hearing him call me that made more tears well up. It had been quite a while since he had used that nickname for me. "Don't cry." He murmured again and brushed away my tears once more. "I'm so sorry my Roza. So sorry."

His lips brushed against my forehead and he wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his chest. He whispered my name softly into my hair and his hold on me tightened.

"I'm so sorry."


	7. Day 15

**30 days-**

**Day 15**

**RPOV**

"Dimitri," I murmured as I brushed some hair away from his face, "time to get up." He groaned in his sleep and pulled me tighter against him, wrapping both of his arms around me.

I chuckled and softly pressed my lips to his chest, "Time to get up. You don't want to be late for work."

These past few days had been blissful. Dimitri came home every night and we would have dinner and then lay together in bed, just holding each other as we fell asleep.

After my breakdown last week, we had sat down and had a long talk.

He confessed to being unhappy in our relationship, but mostly being unhappy with himself. He was indeed seeing some other woman, but he swore up and down that, that night he had broken it off and that was another reason that he was late for dinner.

I cried again, for about an hour after that and he held me. Whispering about how sorry he was, and how much he missed me- missed us. I was hesitant at first to take him back in but then he kissed me. It was gently and barely a brush of lips but it was still a kiss.

The next day he carried me to the door and gave me yet another a soft kiss before I left; and now he did that every morning. Yesterday he had even stopped by my work for lunch. I guess it was a slow pace, but it was good for us.

We hadn't had sex yet, or even done anything other than a kiss. I knew he didn't want to push me into anything; especially since I was still a little raw about that other woman touching my husband.

Yesterday before I left he had taken me by the hand and looking into my eyes, slid my wedding ring back onto my finger. Saying that he would do anything in the world to make it stay there.

I looked up at his peacefully calm face, his eyes still closed. Pulling me closer to him he nuzzled his face in my hair, "Let's stay home today my love."

Smiling I nodded. "Let's stay home."

**Hahaha, Kay guys, so I just realized that I did get the color of the roses wrong; sorry about that. That's my entire fault, sorry for any confusion. I know I skipped a lot of days but I don't really want to pull this story out to be really long. It's just a drabble fic. Anyway review!**


	8. Day 19

**30 days**

**Day 19-**

"Roza baby…could you get my court papers for me? They're in my briefcase." Dimitri called from the bathroom as he was shaving.

I smiled, "Of course sweetheart."

Setting my cup of scalding hot coffee down on the counter I walked into the bedroom, grabbing Dimitri's briefcase and setting it on top of the bed as I unlocked it.

I rifled through his papers, looking for the file labeled Dashkov that he was asking for. Frowning when I didn't see it I figured that it may have just slipped into a different file or notebook.

Humming to myself I picked up one manila envelope and opened it, pulling out the papers. I scanned over the paper slowly; my frown deepening.

"Dimitri…." His name came out as a broken whisper just as he walked into the bedroom.

"What's wrong honey?" He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I held the papers up for him to see better and I felt him tense up behind me. Turning around, I looked up at him, my eyes watering a little bit. "Why do you still have these divorce papers? And why did you sign them? Dated yesterday."


	9. Day 21

**30 days-**

**Day 21**

I sat at the kitchen table scanning over the Sunday morning paper as I slowly sipped my coffee. It had been two days since I had found the divorce papers and things had been very tense between us since then.

"Are you ready to go?" Dimitri asked coolly as he walked into the room, fixing his dark green tie. My eyes flicked up briefly and I pressed my lips together. I hadn't bought him that tie.

"I'm not going to work today." I took another drink of my coffee and flipped the paper over to the other side; reading about some reporter who attacked a celebrity.

"You're not going to work?" he asked and raised an eyebrow at me. I merely nodded my head once and then focused my attention back to my article. He scoffed and shook his head, muttering something under his breath as he picked up his suitcase and walked out the door.

I waited a few moments after the door closed and walked into the bathroom. Rifling through the bottom drawer I grabbed my make-up bag and took out the small box that was inside. I peeked around the door, just in case Dimitri decided to come back in for something.

Please that I was the only one there I opened the box and quickly read the instructions.

Five minutes later, I found myself pacing around my bathroom- unable to bring myself to look at the stick that lay in the sink. Taking a deep breath I looked. Two pink lines.

I was pregnant.


	10. Day 23

**30 days-**

**Day 23**

"…I don't know how it could have happened Lissa. Dimitri and I haven't had sex in about 7 months." I sighed unhappily into the phone and leaned against my kitchen counter; closing my eyes.

"Rose…did you cheat on Dimitri?" It was a stupid question but we both needed to hear it out loud- but we both knew the answer.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose with two fingers before answering her; my eyes still closed. "It was about two months ago. Dimitri had come home late…smelling like that other woman and we got into a huge fight…I left crying and found myself at Adrian's house."

There was a long pause between us- I didn't hear anything on her side of the phone, not even breathing. "Liss?" I asked softly.

"Are you going to tell him? Dimitri?" Her voice was a bit shaky and I let out a slow breath, tilting my head back.

"I don't know if I'm going to tell him Lissa."

"You just did." A deep voice sounded through the room and my head snapped forward; my eyes open.

Dimitri stood there, still in his suit from work. His face held no emotion and his eyes were trained on my stomach. "You're pregnant." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "And it's not mine."


	11. Day 27

**So…..I believe it's safe to say that many of you aren't happy with me? Maybe I can make it up in this chapter. ;D**

**30 Days-**

**Day 27**

**DPOV**

The results were back.

Upon learning of Rose's adultery and pregnancy, I demanded a DNA test. I knew in the back of my mind that there was no way in hell the child could be mine, but a small part of me still hoped.

It shattered me to find out that my wife had cheated on me but I guess that's karma, and really, I have no right to be upset. She cheated on me once- that I know of, and I cheated on her multiple times. I knew what was going to be told to us by the doctor.

I could already hear it, "_The test came back negative Mr. Belikov._" My fists balled up and my jaw clenched. My wife was 99.99% positively carrying Adrian Ivashkov's child.

Rose sat beside me, quiet and unusually pale; she looked like she was going to be sick. Her eyes would flicker up to the door of the doctor's office and then over to me before settling on the floor once more.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Room 4 please." Her head snapped up and she shakily stood up, not meting my eyes as we both walked into the small exam room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly."

**-And by the way, yes you can perform a DNA test while still pregnant. Review please.**


	12. Day 27 Doctor's office

**30 days-**

**Still Day 27-**

RPOV

I froze and heard Dimitri suck in a breath behind me. "Wh- what do you mean?"

The doctor looked at me sympathetically and glanced down at the papers that were in front of him before looking back up at me, adjusting his glasses. "Well, most of the time, a fertilized egg sends a message to the mother that says 'don't treat me like a germ,' and pregnancy proceeds without incident. In some cases, though, the embryo isn't accepted by the woman's body."

I just stared at him. Even after hearing it- I still couldn't wrap my head around it. "Unfortunately Rosemarie, this was one of those cases."

Instantly my eyes began to water and a small sob escaped my lips. Dimitri and the doctor stood up and shook hands, before the doctor walked out of the room. Shakily I wiped my eyes and stood up, my hands brushing up against my empty stomach.

"Come on Rose, let's go home." Dimitri's voice was soft but firm and I looked up at him.

Here in front of me was a man that I had fallen deeply in love with years ago, but I as I looked at him I came to the realization. I knew it all along; it was there in my face but I never saw it. Our marriage was over.

A relationship built with infidelity doesn't last, and ours was no exception. We may live under the same roof and sleep in the same bed but there was no spark.

Softly I whispered as I looked into his deep eyes. "I signed your divorce papers."


	13. Day 30

**30 days**

**Day 30**

"Maybe you two should attend couples therapy." Lissa suggested as she helped me finish packing my clothes in the master bedroom. "It really helped Christian and me."

I sighed as I folded a yellow shirt and set it in the box labeled _Rose- clothes _and looked up at my best friend. "Lissa, you two didn't cheat on each other and you didn't get pregnant and lose another man's baby."

She frowned and looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap, "I just want you to be happy Rose."

Reaching over I took her hand in mine and gently squeezed it; giving her a small smile. "This is what's best Lissa. For both of us." She nodded and squeezed my hand back before standing up.

I stood up along with her and picked up the box, looking around. "Well, I think that's everything." I nodded to myself and walked out of the room with Lissa and outside to my car. I shoved the last box into the back seat and sighed. "Alright Liss, I'll meet you at the apartment. I just have one more thing to do."

She nodded and walked to her car while I walked back inside. I stood in the living room and looked around. All the years of memories- good and bad were gone. I would never see this room again and it left a dull ache in my heart.

There was a soft creak from behind me and I turned around to see Dimitri standing behind me. His cheeks were a bit flush and I could see a slight pink tint to his eyes. He had been crying.

"I'm not good at goodbyes." He said softly and his voice cracked at the end.

Walking forward, I slid off my wedding ring and took his hand, setting it in his palm. "It's for the best." I whispered and slowly leaned up, gently pressing my lips to his one last time. I stored the flavor of the kiss into my memory and then pulled back.

Giving him one last sad smile, I turned around and started for the door before he spoke. "Wait. Let me."

And for the last time- Dimitri carried me over the threshold.

**Well, let me know what you think. Also I'm open to the idea of a sequal- so let me know.**


	14. Sequal

**THE SEQUAL IS UP! IT'S CALLED SUNDAYS-GO CHECK IT OUT. NOW.**


	15. Thank You!

HEY GUYS, I JUST WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE FOR READING MY STORIES, AND FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING. HONESTLY, YOU ARE ALL JUST AMAZING.

BUT I REALLY JUST WANTED TO GIVE A BIG SHOUT-OUT TO IHATEPOTATOES FOR NOMINATING MY STORY 30 DAYS FOR BEST VA FANFIC OF 2012. I FEEL SO HONORED. THANK YOU!

-MEGAN


End file.
